


Wolf Girl

by NowThatWereDone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Genderbending, Genderswap, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowThatWereDone/pseuds/NowThatWereDone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Scarlet McCall wanted to do was be a little noticed. Now she's a freaking werewolf struggling with a new crush (or love or obsession), psychotic Alphas, killer kanimas, possessed best friends and everything in-between.<br/>**Teen Wolf verse with the genders swapped-- slight AU plot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE WHY NOT.  
> The plot will differ slightly, and I won't go through the whole series word for word (got to keep things fresh) and it will be more like a bunch of one shots and arcs from the series... Read and find out. Tell me what you think!! Also; the first chapter is kind of fast paced because this exposition is a bit.... :P

So here’s what happened.

Scarlet McCall (also known as one of the nobodies of Beacon Hills, the male nurse’s daughter, an asthmatic, and a collection of other not-so-fantastic monikers) was minding her own business, polishing up a pair of white shoes she hoped to wear to cheerleading practice the next day when she heard something at her window. Scarlet paused, looking away from the shoe fabric for the first time in hours to glance at her window.

Nothing was there.

 _Must be the nerves_ , Scarlet thought, turning her attention back to her shoes. She knew that clean shoes alone wouldn’t get her onto the cheerleading team, but aside from trying to perfect her cartwheels and tumbles and round-offs for the nth time that day, there was really nothing else Scarlet could do to assuage some of her fears, fears that included but were not limited to:

         -Making a fool of herself

         -Making a fool of herself in front of the cheer captain, Jackie Whittemore

         -Making a fool of herself of the _whole—entire—school_

Scarlet shivered at the mere thought. If she messed up her try out dance, there was no telling how low in the food chain she’d fall. Heck, she’d be even a bigger loser than during freshman year and _that_ was a _very_ dark time and—

 _Okay._ Now she was sure she’d heard something. Scarlet hopped(or hobbled) to her feet and, after making sure to grab the Louisville Slugger by her bedside, inched towards her window. A soft creaking noise came from just outside. Scarlet bit her lip as she approached the window, her fingers tightening around the wood of her bat.

She could do this. Really, she could. If some creepy robber guy was hiding just outside of her house, Scarlet was sure that she’d be able to take him… as long as it was by surprise. Asthmatics weren’t exactly known for their fighting capability.

The girl reached a shaky hand towards the glass of her window, inching it open timidly. Just as she managed to ease the glass slate up, a figure dropped down, blocking her vision.

“Ah!” Scarlet raised the bat, preparing to swing because _there was no way in hell she was going to die a virgin._

“ _Jesus, Scar, it’s me, chill!_ ” Scarlet stopped mid-swing, opening her eyes to see her best friend staring at her. “Geez!” cried out the too-loud, kind of grating yell of Stiles Stilinski. Scarlet blinked at her best friend for a moment, curious as to how the girl managed to hang upside down from their porch roof with such ease. “Dude, you could’ve killed me,” Stiles pointed out. Scarlet shrugged.

“I thought you were a predator.” The earnestness of her answer caused Stiles to roll her eyes.

“ _Right_ ,” Stiles muttered. “Help me down, please. All the blood’s rushing to my head.” And then there was some struggling and hoisting and grunting before Stiles was upright and in Scarlet’s room (after knocking down a good number of things from the night stand ever so gracefully.) Talking at the speed of light, Stiles told Scarlet about a body that had been found in the woods.

(“A dead body?”--“No, a body of water. _Yes, a dead body._ ”)

There was a lot of hedging from Scarlet’s end and goading from Stiles’s, but after the excitable brunette dropped the bomb that only _half_ of the body had been recovered, Scarlet couldn’t help it. Once her curiosity was piqued, there wasn’t much that could stop the girl from snooping.

“Fine, fine,” Scarlet said, “we’ll go check.” Stiles whooped. “But _you’re driving_!”

***

Scarlet had known better than to let Stiles talk her into sneaking out and invading a police crime scene, but what had she gone off and done? _Let Stiles talk her into sneaking out and invading a police crime scene._ Which honestly wasn’t one of Scarlet’s better ideas, because now, Scarlet was wandering in the rainy, dark woods _alone_.

It wasn’t like Stiles ditched her. No, no, she was too loyal for that. No, instead, the freaking Sherriff saw Stiles and dragged her right back to her bright blue jeep, leaving Scarlet standing in the woods. Wet. And alone.

 _Sigh_.

 _Well_ , Scarlet glanced up at the dark sky, narrowing her eyes and taking a drag from her inhaler as fat droplets splash against her cheeks. _I better start walking._ School was the next day and Scarlett would be damned if she was tired and groggy on the day she tried making a new first impression.

She didn’t get very far, though, before she heard rustling to her left and then a heard of deer were suddenly knocking her down to the ground. Scarlet let out a scream and threw her inhaler up in the air, quickly crawling away from the spooked deer and struggling to get to safety.

Safety doesn’t come.

Once the herd finished scaring the crap out of Scarlet, the girl pushed off the ground and opted to scavenge for her inhaler. Whilst searching, she found the body, the _freaking dead body_ and, to make matters worse, before she could even have a complete and proper freak out, a freaking man-wolf-thing tackled her to the ground and _bit her._

Right in her fleshy side.

And, as Scarlet tried limping home along the main road (or as she stumbled out of the forest, screaming for her life) a minivan almost ran her down. Which provides a freaking _wondrous_ end to her otherwise _wondrous_ night.

In hindsight, Scarlet should’ve known that the level of misfortune was strange, even for her, and therefore would lead to Scarlet’s life changing.

_Forever._

 


	2. The New Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Male!Allison POV for y'all

In retrospect, he should’ve known better than to expect his mother _not_ to call him five times that day. What else was she to do when her only child was starting at a new school and her job required little-to-no effort most days (step one; obtain weapons. Step two; supply and sell to law enforcement when needed)? Still. Alexander Argent let out a heavy sigh when he saw his mother’s name pop up on his phone screen.

“Hello--”

“Are you inside yet?” Alex resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Uh, no, Mom, I--” Again he was cut off.

“Did you remember to pack your Taser?” _Taser._ Really. Alex let out an exasperated sigh as he sunk a little lower in the bench he was currently sitting in.

“Mom. This isn’t Compton. This is a small town high school, with small town people. I’ll be fine.” Cristina Argent made a disapproving ‘ _tsk_ ’ sound, one Alex had long attributed to an incoming lecture. _Dang it_. He had to think fast. “Besides,” Alex was quick to add, “don’t you think calling me five times in a day is overdoing it a bit?” Subject change, brilliant.

“I’m not overdoing anything,” Cris explained, “I just happen to remember things I need to remind you.” Right, sure.

“It would’ve helped if you’d reminded me about bringing a pen,” Alex muttered as he stared up at the decently sized school. “Can’t _believe_ I forgot that. I’m such an idiot.” An idiot who would probably have a horrible first day of school if the morning was any indication. Cris, however, wasn’t convinced.

“You’re not an idiot, Alex. You are a competent boy. And I full heartedly believe that you can do this.” Alex supposed it was pretty embarrassing, needing a pep talk from his mother before even entering a school, but in that moment, he hardly cared, instead allowing his posture to straighten and his jaw to lift.

He could do this, couldn’t he?

With a newfound confidence, Alex leapt to his feet and took long, purposeful strides towards Beacon Hills High.

He wasn’t about to be the scared little new kid, but the confident, _independent_ Alexander Argent.

***

So Alex’s confidence kinda sorta melted away the moment he crossed the threshold into his first period class. Maybe it was the excessive number of eyes that zeroed in on him the second he entered the classroom with the principal. Or maybe it was because he was pretty sure wearing his lucky combat boots his dad gave him was kind of childish. Or maybe—

“There’s an open seat behind Scarlet McCall,” the teacher spoke up, ripping Alex out of his inner musing. Alex glanced at the teacher at first, then to where he was pointing. A girl with curly dark hair sat up a little straighter, her eyes focused on Alex. Alex wasn’t quite sure why, but the way this girl- Scarlet?- was looking at him was… _different_ than her other classmates.

Alex headed to his desk, plopping into his chair. Scarlet turned around just as he was getting situated, holding her hand towards him. At first, Alex thought she wanted to shake his hand or something, but noted the girl was holding an object between her small fingers. A pen. _Huh_? Alex’s brow furrowed but, not wanting to be rude, he took the pen and smiled at the girl.

“Thanks,” he said sincerely, staring deep into Scarlet’s deep brown eyes. He liked the way she smiled back, even if he was a little concerned on how she knew he hadn’t brought a pen to school. It was probably nothing.

***

Alex hadn’t expected to make any friends, but sure enough, he did. And Landon Martin, nonetheless. Landon, a fairly short boy with a wicked smirk, approached Alex out of nowhere. He’d opened up the conversation in a normal enough way, complimenting Alex on his shoes. When Alex had informed him that his dad gave them to him when the family went on hunting trips, Landon’s eyebrows raised.

“You are my new best friend.” And that was that.

The two spent the rest of the day together, and Landon even invited Alex to watch sports tryouts, saying something about his girlfriend being there. Alex, having nothing better to do, agreed. He sat in the stands on the lacrosse field with Landon and a few of Landon’s friends (or worshippers, whichever term was most accurate), watching as two different sports—track and cheerleading—hosted try outs.

From where he sat, Alex spotted the girl from his first period walking towards the hurdle of cheerleaders. There was some form of commotion before Scarlet was cast off.

“Hey, they’re not letting Scarlet try out,” Alex said, nudging Landon. Landon, who had been too busy scanning the field, turned his head towards his new found friend.

“Who?” Alex nodded towards the dark haired girl on the field, who looked more like a lost puppy than a teenage girl. Landon snorted.

“Oh, _her_?” Landon let out a short, clipped snort. “She wouldn’t make a good cheerleader. She’s got bad asthma and besides that, she’s _awkward as hell_. Jackie would never let anyone like _her_ on the team.” Alex frowned.

“But they should at least let her try out, right?”

“Uh, yeah, if you want her to make a fool of herself. Is that what you want?” Alex had no answer. Instead, he watched Scarlet wander around the field helplessly, wandering right into the path of the track coach, Bobbi Finstock.

“Hey! If you’re trying out, get on the line!” Coach hollered (loud enough for even Alex to hear). She didn’t bother let Scarlet protest, instead shoving her in the direction of the other track runners and blowing her whistle.

What happened next surprised Alex to no end.

When Scarlet McCall started to run (or more accurately was pushed to run) she took off like a bullet, easily running passed the other athletes who had no doubt participated in off season the semester prior. Alex’s eyebrows rose as he watched the tanned girl take off down the field, hook around the end and run back with such ease and grace, it was almost beautiful.

“Landon…” The redhead beside him sat up a little straighter, his own eyes widening as he watched Scarlet easily beat the other runners in a race.

“Wow. She looks even faster than Jackie,” Landon mused. “She’s the track team captain in addition to cheer,” Landon clarified when Alex stared at him in confusion. “There isn’t much Jackie isn’t the best at.” Landon hesitated as he watched the track and field coach run over to Scarlet to congratulate the girl ( _damn, she didn’t even look tired). “_ Except, I guess now.”

***

Alex was such an idiot.

An insensitive, careless idiot.

And a total baby in addition to that.

Because not only had the dark haired teen hit a dog on his way home from Landon’s house, but he’d hit a dog on his way home and started _crying about it_. Alex knew he wasn’t the manliest guy in the world, but he’d been pretty sure that he’d at least have the balls to not completely break down when he saw the white animal curled up in a pained ball on the side of the road.

Alex placed a hand over his mouth as he stared at the poor creature before looking around desperately for some form of shelter. Providence came in the shape of an animal clinic. Unfortunately, it looked closed. Not knowing what else to do, Alex decided to give it a shot, sprinting towards the small clinic and proceeding to bang on the door.

It opened and Alex began spilling his guts out.

“I hit a dog,” he bawled, “I hit a dog and she’s hurt and I don’t know what to do!” He was glad it was raining—it hid his tears. He _wasn’t_ exactly a fan of the fact that the person who answered the door was none other than Scarlet McCall.

Alex didn’t really want anyone from school seeing him so beat up, but Scarlet was nice about it, helping him without making any faces. She worked quietly and efficiently, carefully applying a splint to the dog’s broken leg. Alex watched from a little ways away, biting his lip and praying to God that the dog would be fine.

“You’re shivering.” Alex stiffened.

“What?” he asked. Scarlet didn’t look up at him, keeping her eyes trained on her work.

“You’re, um… I have a sweater in the back. It’s my dad’s. It should fit you.” Alex was already shaking his head at the offer.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to.”

“I can’t take you’re sweater. I’m--” He stopped, unsure of how Scarlet would react to him saying that, typically, the boy gave the girl a jacket to wear during the cold. Would she get offended? Or would she understand? Scarlet looked over at Alex with a small smile despite his reservations.

“I seriously don’t mind,” Scarlet insisted, “I’d rather you not be cold.” And, because he was cold and not at all because Scarlet had a really, really pretty smile, Alex took her offer, going to retrieve the sweater she’d spoken of and going into the next room to change.

The sweater smelt like perfume. The good kind.

When he was all warm and Scarlet finished patching up the dog, and Alex started to leave (realizing how embarrassing the whole ordeal was), Scarlet again surprised him.

“Was it really family night?” Scarlet asked before he could step back into the Beacon Hills night. Alex hesitated, unsure of what Scarlet was referring to. “I mean, when Landon invited you to his and Jackie’s track team party and you said it was family night… was it really?” Oh. Right.

“…No.” Alex wasn’t sure why he admitted it to Scarlet, nor why he’d even lied in the first place. Maybe he knew Landon wasn’t the usual person he’d hang with. Maybe because, despite his better judgment, he was falling more and more prey to Scarlet’s big, earnest eyes. “I just wasn’t sure I wanted to third wheel with Landon and his girlfriend.” Or something like that. Scarlet nodded her head.

“Would you… would you maybe want to go with me?” Alex said yes, pretending he’d had to think about for a little and all of that when really, he’d hardly had a choice.

He was realizing fast that Scarlet had him wrapped around her finger without even knowing it.

***

Alex was ditched by her. His dad almost ran her over. She ran off after the game again, and yet Alex couldn’t stop himself from chasing the mysterious girl, from trying to find out why the heck she ran off after running a great scrimmage for the Beacon Hills Cyclones.

He wandered into the girl’s locker room (a bit hesitantly for obvious reasons), and an eerie sensation rippled through him as he wandered through the dark room. But then he saw Scarlet and, well, the fear went away, the anger went away, everything went away when he saw her look over at him with that look on her face, that look that made Alex feel a way he never felt before.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked after a beat of silence passed between the two.

“Y-yes,” Scarlet stuttered, but Alex could see her shaking. This may have been due to the track uniform, which did a good job of showing off the body that Scarlet tried hiding all the time, and _wow, where did those legs come from_?

Alex tightened his jaw. Focus. He had to focus.

“Are you sure?” Alex asked. “You’ve been acting so… _weird_.” Scarlet flinched at the word and Alex knew it was a mistake. “I mean,” he hurried to add, “you’re nice and everything, but then you ditched me at that party and totally freaked out on me when I said your friend gave me a ride and… I don’t know, it’s…” Alex shrugged. Scarlet looked down.

“I’m sorry,” she nearly whispered, “I just… you make me nervous.” That surprised him.

“I _do_?” Scarlet nodded, still not looking up. Alex swallowed his pride and took a step forward. And then another. And another, and another until he was standing in front of the shorter girl, his hand under her chin and easing her head upwards so she was looking up at him. And then, because why the hell not, Alex planted a kiss on Scarlet’s lips.

The girl froze under his touch, causing Alex to pull away. He didn’t want to kiss her if she didn’t want to be kissed. However, that was not the case.

“Are you giving me another chance?” Alex smiled.

“I guess. Only because you won the meet for us.” It was a joke, one that succeeded in making Scarlet break out into a real smile and Alex pressed his lips against hers again and it was all warm and nice and perfect—even when he heard Stiles’s sneakers squeaking against the floor.

Because who the hell cared if someone caught him kissing Scarlet McCall? As far as Alex was concerned, she was the best thing that happened to him when he got to Beacon Hills. Maybe a little strange, but she was nice. What was the worst thing that could happen?


End file.
